stay
by yukisaintclare
Summary: roxas is at his wits end with axel who only seems co care about his work. as the tension rises, the situation may become a little spicy. first real fic ever so im really scared how this will blow over so no flames please!


**Disclaimer: if I owned there would be a lot more smexy boy love yeah I know, keep on dreaming yuki, keep on dreaming**

this is dedicated to any reviewers I get, hopefully at least 2 please? Any reviewers will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters, which will be out soon! Love you all and a shout out to my friend **leanex**, I love you girly!

"Roxas, I'm home, and I have great news!" Axel's emerald green eyes scanned the small apartment as he kicked the door closed with his foot. Although the apartment was small, it was a cozy place. There was a TV in the living room and across from it sat a small table with a love seat and beside that, a couch that had long seen its days.

The long hallway that connected to the master bedroom, the only bedroom at that, and the bathroom, was to the left of the living room. To the right of the living room was the kitchen. Roxas had painted the walls a beautiful mahogany color saying that the color would give the room a warm glow, and he was correct.

Axel smiled and gently tossed his keys into a bowl on a small shelf while he slipped off his jacket and tossed his suitcase aside. He walked around the corner only to come to a halt. The blonde was standing in the sunlight over by a small window watching the birds as they playfully twittered about. Axel was in awe of the boys natural glow, and could only stare. "I missed you Axe, you have not been home for a week and it's been torture here without you," the blonde boy turned and looked at the red head with a sorrowful sigh," I know it's for the best, but that does not make it any easier." Axel sighed, "Rox, we knew this would be hard, but I'm telling you once I get that raise…" "Shut up Axel." Roxas whispered. Axel stopped, "what?" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Roxas was seething with rage. "R-roxas what did I do?" "What did you do? The real question is what haven't you done Axel? All you ever care about is that stupid raise! What about me Axe? What about us? Where do I come in? I can't stand you being gone for weeks, even months at a time. It's tearing me apart! Let me be selfish just this once. Stay with me, I need you here even if it's only for a few days. I-I don't k-know what to d-do anymore." The blonde's eyes filled with tears and his expression was one of pure agony.

The red head could only stare. "Axel, I'm begging you, say something!" Then Roxas started to sob.

Axel's POV

I watched as my lover crumbled before my eyes. It was heart breaking to see the strongest person I knew break down like he was now. "Axel, I'm begging you, say something!" his voice snapped me out of whatever trance I was in and that's when I realized what the hell I was doing. I hissed, "Shit!" I strode over to where he was standing, choking down his sobs in a fetal attempt to calm himself. "Roxas im so sorry, baby look at me," I lifted his head up carefully, his eyes, the ones that had caught my attention so long ago looked dull and lifeless. I wrapped my arms tightly around him in a protective embrace, " how can I say no to you?" I felt his breath hitch and his arms circle around my thin waist. "So you will stay?"

I smiled and sighed, "Let's just get through tonight shall we." "ok," Roxas pulled back and wiped his eyes. I bent my head down to nuzzle his neck and I felt him blush. He was just so cute! He looked at me and softly smiled. "So with all that drama out of the way how about we talk about your trip?" I smirked, "I have not seen you for a week and all you want to ask me is how was my trip?" His blushed darkened, " I-I guess?" my smirk became a full-fledged grin, clearly he was going to be stubborn tonight, well two could play at that game. I slowly started trailing my fingers up his spine," are you sure?" I watched as he closed his eyes and felt him lean into my touch, but he said nothing. Oh, so it was to be the silent treatment tonight as well, I was loving this. I bent my head down and started nibbling on his ear, only to move to his temple when I felt him shudder, but still not a word came from his lips. I laughed, "Roxas, after tonight you are not going to be able to use your voice anyway, so why not enjoy it?" he shook his head violently side to side. "Ok, suit yourself." I knew I was playing dirty when I started to walk away, but what's the fun of a fair game?

Roxas POV

THE NERVE! How dare he try to seduce me and walk away? I don't think so! That's when it hit me. I can be as much of a tease as he can, I just have to play along. I started to walk towards him with an evil glint in my eyes. Tonight was to be fun.

**I Am a tease! You like and want more? Then review my pretties and your wish is my command!**

**I love you all! Yuki over and out**


End file.
